undertale_au_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Deindetale
Deindetale Wiki}} Deindetale is a nonexistant Undertale Fangame that takes place a few years after the events of the True Pacifist Route in Undertale. Main Story The game takes place years after the True Pacifist Route, when Frisk is a teenager. Frisk has a strange, recurring dream telling them to go back to the Underground. They climb Mt. Ebott, and find the Underground in ruins. Frisk explores through the Underground for most of the game, and can either hurt or help the remainder of the monsters in the Underground. Neutral Route In the beginning of the game, Frisk has a dream about the end of the True Pacifist Route, when everyone's looking out at the sunset. The normal cutscene plays, and Toriel asks her normal question, then everything goes dark. The words, "Go back" appear on the screen in red text, and there's a faint shadow of Gaster. Then, Frisk wakes up. Where Frisk wakes up depends on if they chose "I want to stay with you" or "I have places to go" in their dream. (What they chose in the dream is what they chose in real life) If Frisk chooses, "I want to stay with you", they wake up in their room in Toriel's new house. They find Toriel in the main room, and can talk to her. Leaving the house, Frisk can explore Monster Town, then climb Mt Ebott. If Frisk chooses, "I have places to go", they wake up in an empty house. Leaving the house, they can explore a human town, then climb Mt. Ebott. After passing through the area where the barrier once was, they find New Home in ruins. Checking the elevators results in the dialogue, "(It seems to be broken)". Frisk walks through New Home, and eventually runs into Flowey. Flowey asks why Frisk is here, then assumes that they came here for him. Then he says that he can't be saved, and that Frisk shouldn't have gone through the trouble of coming here. Frisk takes the elevator down to the CORE, but the elevator stops midway down. The dialogue, "(Something's wrong)" appears. Then, the screen goes black and the elevator crashes onto the ground. Frisk wakes up in the broken elevator with a cut on their face. They exit the elevator and find themself in Inner CORE. Walking through Inner Core, Frisk runs into Sans. When Frisk reaches the end of Inner CORE, they fight Redacted. After leaving Inner CORE, Frisk finds themself in Hotland, which is completely absent of people. When Frisk reaches Alphys' lab, they find the entrance blocked and the elevator to True Lab open. Venturing into True Lab, they find the Memoryheads and Reaper Bird. Farther into True Lab, Frisk discovers that Goner Kid is powering the Memoryheads. When Frisk reaches the end of True Lab, they fight Goner Kid. Exiting True Lab, Frisk finds the entrance to Alphys' lab open, and ventures into Waterfall. After reaching the beginning of Garbage Dump, Frisk finds Mystery Man, who then sends Frisk to the Piano Room. Leaving the Piano Room, Frisk must go left, as the right side is blocked. Then, Frisk must complete the normal puzzles in Waterfall, but they are more difficult because certain things are blocked. At the end of Waterfall, Frisk fights Mystery Man. Snowdin is completely absent of people, and Frisk just walks through it to the Ruins. Frisk enters the Ruins and walks through it, and reaches the place where they first fell into the Underground. They pick up some flowers, then leave the Underground unsatisfied. True Pacifist Route In the True Pacifist Route, Frisk learns about Gaster's story. Differences From Neutral Route *Frisk visits the Temmie Village and saves the Temmie stuck behind the wall. *In Snowdin, Frisk enters Sans' lab and works with him to create a world where the War Between Humans and Monsters never happened. (Also known as Deltarune) *At the end of the Ruins, Frisk meets up with Sans and they enter their parallel universe. Genocide Route TBA Trivia *The name "Deindetale" was created by putting "later" into Google Translate and making it Latin, then adding "Tale" at the end. Category:AU